


Best Mates

by Insolence



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Best Friends, Blowjobs, Bottom Harry Potter, Friends With Benefits, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Ron Weasley, clothed handjobs, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 07:30:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19168621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insolence/pseuds/Insolence
Summary: Ron has skilled hands, Harry has a skilled mouth.  Best friends use their skills to help each other.





	Best Mates

“R-Ron!” Harry gripped the sheets of his bed, Ron’s hand wrapped firmly around Harry’s erection.

Harry’s toes curled when Ron’s thumb ran over the head of his cock. Ron’s hand was very skilled, twisting, squeezing, moving in all the right ways. 

Harry could feel his cock throb within his best friend’s hand. He was so close. 

Ron has done this many times to his friend, he could tell by Harry’s breathing that he was close. 

He went faster, his hand going up and down Harry’s shaft, his thumb rolling over the head. He twists his wrist at the base and at the top. 

“Ron!” Was the only warning he got. 

Harry came, covering Ron’s hand, which didn’t stop moving. He didn’t stop until Harry stopped coming. 

Ron let go and brought his hand to his mouth, licking it clean. He enjoyed Harry’s taste. Bittersweet, just like him. 

Ron shifted so he was now leaning against the headboard of the bed, he pulled his hard cock out of his pajama pants. 

Now, Ron was very skilled with his hands. Harry, was skilled with his mouth. 

Harry tucked himself away before moving down to take Ron into his mouth. 

At contact, Ron let out a moan. Harry’s mouth was warm. His tongue rolling over the head and down the shaft. 

Harry had a small competition with him self, how fast he can he get Ron off. Last time was an all new record. 8 Minutes. 

Harry bobbed his head up and down, he loved feeling the head touch the back of his throat. Even if he gagged a little. 

He kept his hands on Ron’s legs and hips, trying to keep him from thrusting into his mouth too much. If Ron was standing he would be fucking Harry’s mouth like there was no tomorrow. 

Sometimes, Ron would entangle his finger in Harry’s messy hair. He loved his hair. It always made Harry look like he had the most wonderful shag. 

Sometimes, Harry would just lick the thick shaft. From the base to the tip. Inside the slit and around the head. He loved how heavy it felt on his tongue. 

He never used his hands. Which is how Harry got so skilled with his mouth. But, sometimes he let Ron control his movements when Ron had his hands o his head. He let him move his head up and down, and further down. 

Harry made sure to look up at Ron, to make eye contact. 

Especially when Ron comes. Ron’s face would have a dark blush, his mouth slightly open, his breaths short and shallow. His eyes, staring right back at him. 

Harry continued his eye contact, feeling the first splash of hot cum on his tongue. Ron always had a large load. And Harry swallowed all of it. 

He sucked him dry, and licked his cock clean. 7 minutes 45 seconds. 

Ron moved under the covers. Lifting the blanket to let Harry in. 

They’d face each other and share a few kisses, before falling asleep.

—  
At the breakfast table, Ron’s hand lingered on Harry’s leg, getting teasingly close to his crotch. 

The family was too busy eating and chatting to notice Ron’s wondering hand. 

On the outside, Ron continued to eat, acting as if nothing was happening. 

For Harry, he was fighting off a blush and the urge to cause an obscene scene. 

Harry tried to continue to eat but it was getting more difficult the closer Ron’s hand got to his slowly hardening cock. 

Ron gently squeezed Harry’s cock through his pants. Massaging it. Harry waited to see if Ron would undo his pants and take out his cock at the breakfast table. But, he didn’t. Ron continued to massage his cock through his pants.

At first Harry was grateful, but soon he wanted to just rip off his pants just so Ron could touch him directly. 

Ron continued all throughout breakfast, sometimes he’d speed up his actions, sometimes he went really slow. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Harry having a difficult time eating his food. 

He chuckled quietly to himself, debating on if he should get Harry off or let him walk away with an obvious hard-on. 

He decided he’d get Harry off. He applied more pressure, hearing Harry gasp and choke in his food a little. Which caused a few concerned looks from the family. 

Harry quickly dismissed them. Saying he was ok, just the food went down the wrong pipe. 

Ron never stopped his movements. Harry finally bent over his food a little, which drawn more concerned family members’ attentions. He came. He came in his pants from Ron’s hand and in front of his friend’s family at their breakfast table. 

“You don’t look so good mate, your face is all red, do you wanna go back to bed? Lay down?” Ron asked, a smile pulled at his lips, but he tried to look concern. 

Harry nodded, quickly getting up and going to his shared room. 

Ron followed soon after, saying good bye to his family who was going out for the day. 

Alone with Harry who was in the middle of cleaning himself off, Ron walked up behind him, wrapping his aroma around Harry’s waist. His cloth covered election pressing on Harry’s arse. 

Harry didn’t say anything, kind of upset with his best mate. 

Ron laughed, kissing his neck. “Don’t be upset. It was fun.”

Harry turned to face him, “For you maybe.” 

“Let me make it fun for you too, then.” Ron moved his hands up and under Harry’s shirt, running his hands over his chest. And helped Harry take off his shirt. 

Ron gently led Harry to the bed and motioned for him to get on all fours, head down, arse up. 

Harry’s face was red, which he tried to hide with the pillow. His bare arse up in the air, waiting. 

Ron muttered a well practiced spell, cleansing Harry. 

Ron striped down and climbed onto the bed behind Harry. He grabbed the lube and squeezed some into his hand. He rubbed his hands together, coating his hands and fingers before pouring some onto Harry’s arse, letting it drip between his arse cheeks. 

Hardy shivered, the lube itself was cold to the touch. But it was warm, when Ron took two fingers and scooped up the dripping lube and slipped a finger inside him.

Hart moaned into the pillow, raising his hips higher, allowing better access for Ron.

Ron smiled, his other finding its way to Harry’s cock and slowly jerking him off with his lubed up hand. 

“Having fun yet?” Ron asked, hooking his finger just right. 

“Ah!-Yes!” 

Ron nodded, pulling at Harry’s cock more. It wasn’t limp anymore, now full and heavy in his hand. 

Ron slowly pumped his finger in and out of Harry’s hole. He then added a second finger. Scissoring his fingers to stretch him out. 

Harry let out soft mews, melting into the feeling. 

Harry made such cute sounds, and Ron made sure to extract them from Harry whenever and wherever he could. 

Ron added a third finger for good luck and let go of Harry’s cock. His cock dripped pre-cum onto the bed. 

He pulled his fingers free, and poured some new lube onto his hand to cover his cock in. 

“Ready, mate?” 

Ron didn’t wait for answer, and slid home. He didn’t move, waiting for Harry to adjust to him. 

 

Harry let out a loud moan as Ron pushed his way into him. He tried to relax, taking deep breaths. He felt like his backside was going to break, he loved it. His cock throbbed at the feeling of Ron’s entire dick up his ass. He squeezed his arse. 

Ron’s eyebrows went up at the feeling of being squeezed, he smacked his best mate’s arse. “Okay okay, I get it. I’ll move.” 

Ron started at a slow pace. Almost pulling all the way out, the head tugging at Harry’s rim, he pushed back in, all the way to the base. And repeat. And repeat again. 

After a few agonizing slowly thrusts and Harry’s whimpering for more, Ron picked up pace.   
The sound of skin slapping skin becoming louder.  
Harry’s cute sounds coming more often. 

Ron gripped Harry’s hips, pulling him in to meet his thrusts. Ron bit his lip, admiring the view of his cock going in and out of such a lovely arse. 

He thrusted faster, deeper. He reached for Harry’s hair, and pulled. Harry yelped, moving onto his hands to lessen the tension. His voice now louder, since it wasn’t muffled by the pillow. 

Ron pulling his hair set him off, he came onto the bed. 

Ron thrusted, once, twice, three times before pulling out and coming onto Harry’s back. He let go of Harry’s hair and jerked himself off to help himself finish coming. 

Long hot strands of cum painted his best friend’s back. 

Once he finished coming, he bent forward, licking a long stripe up Harry’s back, tasting himself. 

He grabbed his wand and cleaned them both off. 

Ron gave Harry a loving slap on the arse. “Get dressed, we can meet up with the twins at their shop.” 

Harry got dressed on wobbly legs.


End file.
